Side Bars
by oliviatennant
Summary: Tucker struggles over Olivia and Barba's close working relationship. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**He'd first witnessed it just after the Townhouse,** a "side bar", though he didn't know they called them that then. He'd escorted Olivia and Noah home- needing to know she was OK. After Noah was in bed- he'd offered to order dinner while she showered. But when he'd walked back to the bathroom to ask what she wanted- he could hear her on the other side of the door. Crying. It took him a minute to realize she was talking to someone.

"Barba, I couldn't stop him- I was right there" she sobbed. His heart broke for her. He decided to give her space- order for her. When she emerged from the shower, over 30 minutes later, she put on a brave face. He let it happen as they ate dinner- content in each others company. They'd only been dating, if you could call it that, for a couple weeks. Barba had been her partner for years now. He'd need to earn her trust- especially considering their past. The chance to do so should be enough for now.

 **She finally gave it a name during** the case involving Commissioner Abraham. They were supposed to grab drinks- but she'd said she'd gotten caught up- she and Barba needed a "side bar". Then it turned out Abraham had attempted suicide.

 **After the fallout over her temporary transfer** the side bars had subsided. He and Olivia had drawn closer while Barba seemed to fade into her regular work life. He'd never felt threatened by Barba but he had to admit- his relationship with Olivia seemed easier with the ADA in the background.

 **When Dodds died** he could see Olivia slipping away- he needed to do something. The Paris trip seemed a perfect distraction. And aside from her checking in with Barba's detail every other day- it worked. She seemed really happy. He was more than happy to be a part of that.

 **But on their return- Old Olivia came back** and with her the side bars. While she seemed content and settled in their new life together- on the hard days- she often called saying she'd be late, that she and Barba needed to "side bar" about the latest case.

He wrote it off as colleagues who'd gone through the fire together. After all- Barba was the only person she could really talk to about what was going on at work. It made sense.

 **Tonight though- he finds himself** in her office- watching one of their "side bars" through the two-way glass. She and Barba stand in the interrogation room- packing up their folders- when she finally turns to him to say something.

Tucker can't help himself-he reaches for the switch on the wall- hoping to catch their conversation. He misses the first couple of words but catches Olivia admitting, "Tucker asked me to marry him."

The shock on Barba's face would be apparent to anyone- but the ADA does his best to hide it "Wow- that's- I"

"I haven't said yes yet" she rushes out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi all- sorry for the ridiculously long delay on this! My life has been a bit crazy of late. I had to move to Mumbai for a couple months and now have finally settled in NY. On a train to DC- supposed to be working on a script so, of course, i'm procrastinating by finishing this story. One more chapter after this.

Sort of doubt anyone's still interested especially after last week but figured I'd jump in here and then move to some other ideas I have brewing."

—

 **Tucker finds himself** holding his breath as he watches the ADA step closer to Olivia. Barba meets her eyes and sets his jaw.

"Do you love him?"

"He's a good man, Barba. Good with Noah-"

Tucker feels his stomach drop. He'd suspected that she wasn't head over heels for him but that type of Love was for young kids. They were well past that time in their lives. Right?

He watches as Barba softens. "That's not what I asked."

Olivia's frustration bubbles to the surface. "I'm not 30 years old anymore. What if this is it? What if this is my last chance at this? What-"

"It's not though" Barba interjects forcefully. "It's not."

The look on Olivia's face is enough to tell Tucker just how wrong he was to not be threatened by Barba. But he can't look away. She's clearly in love with him- but her frustration quickly returns. She crosses her arms and holds up a hand-a temporary barrier. But she doesn't retreat.

"I'm really not sure relationships are where you should be offering advice."

It's obvious that stings but Barba presses on. "At least I know you shouldn't marry someone you're not in love with"

The ADA sets her with a pointed look- jaw tightening. This time she does retreat. Exasperated, she turns away from him momentarily and then spins back. Frustration giving way to anger.

"Life isn't a fairytale Barba. It isn't all passionate, undieing love!"

Barba looks almost perplexed. "But that's what you deserve" he states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you get that? You deserve someone who can't imagine life without you. Someone who loves you so much it burns them up."

Barba trails off, afraid he's said too much. The room goes quiet. Finally Olivia breaks the silence with a whisper, "What if- what if love like that can't survive more than a little while? What if it burns up everything in its path?"

Barba's confidence returns with a vengeance, he meets her stare and leans forward, "Then I've heard you should marry your best friend."

And there it is. It's all out on the table.

"And if it doesn't work? If you just end up losing your best friend?"

Barba closes the distance between them, tentative. "Not gonna happen."

Olivia motions between them, "This is just so complicated."

Slowly, Barba takes her hand. She looks down as he sweeps his thumb over her knuckles.

"Liv, Liv, look at me." She meets his eyes, overwhelmed but the emotion there. "I have no delusions that it'll be easy. But there's nothing complicated about it. I love you." He shrugs as she sucks in a breath. "And if you feel the same way- we can work the rest out. Not to be cheesy but I'm honestly not sure I can live without you anymore- so that's a pretty good guarantee that I won't walk away from this."

He offers her a lopsided grin which she returns, squeezing his hand. "I love you too" she whispers. His smile grows brighter and he gives her hand a tug- closing the distance and brushing his lips tentatively across hers. The action immediately lights a fire. Just as she is about to deepen the kiss- there's a wrap on the window.

They all but jump apart. Cheeks burning. They both chuckle at being cause, presumably by one of her detectives, and head for the door.


End file.
